usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 07/12/2013 + 08/12/2013 (Midnight RP)
21:03:40 Rin: *he lowered his head* I-I... don't feel alive anymore... 21:03:45 Louise: I want it all... 21:04:00 Louise: MONOLEO! IS THERE NO WAY WE CAN EAT AT ALL?! 21:04:12 Nobu: Mistress, should I have been able to eat 21:04:21 Nobu: You'd have to fight me for it 21:04:31 Chiku: We're not fully alive, that's the thing. 21:04:36 Chiku: But this is a /second chance/ 21:04:45 Louise: *mock glares at her* Oh, if we can, it's on 21:05:32 Chiku: and we can make ourselves feel alive again, if we need to 21:05:43 Nobu: I am trained in capoeira 21:06:11 Louise: I'm trained in...fancy words 21:06:36 Nobu: The food is mine 21:07:07 Louise: We have infinites 21:07:18 Rin: I'm glad we got a second chance, really I am, but, i'm gonna be honest 21:07:24 Rin: I felt more alive when i was dead 21:08:09 Chiku: So did I, but we can get by! 21:08:41 Chiku: I have you; I don't need anything else. 21:09:46 Nobu: *looks across the sea of food* I have you; I don't need anything else. 21:10:08 Rin: *he smiled again, more sincere this time* 21:11:04 Chiku: *she smiles back happily* See, we're okay. 21:13:43 Rin: *he virtually tears up and nods, smiling widely* 21:15:15 Louise: *looks at Nobu and laughs happily* I can tell that we'll be perfect friends now that we have more time to get close 21:16:12 Rin: yeah~:D 21:16:14 Chiku: Aw, don't cry!! I don't know how to make it better yet, but we'll be okay. 21:20:59 Chiku: are you okay now, then? 21:21:05 Nobu: Ah, yes. It'll be a pleasure, mistress Louise 21:21:20 Nobu: *a grin creeps up her face* 21:21:35 Louise: *giggles happily* Brilliant~ 21:22:04 | Edited 21:23:42 Rin: yeah ! *he wipes his eyes* 21:22:22 Rin: thanks ! 21:23:10 Chiku: Great! *she smiles* shall we return to the others? 21:23:26 Rin: yeah! 21:25:07 Chiku: Come on then! *she giggles happily* I need to find Felix and Gem, I need to apologise. 21:25:31 Rin: sure! 21:45:53 Rin: hey elsie, why don't we ask yuki to come see inirgo and felix with us? ;) 21:51:54 Chiku: Yeah, we shall! 21:53:42 Rin: ok then! to the kitchen! :D 23:05:45 Chiku: Yes, lets return to the kitchen! 23:06:01 Rin: oh wait! better idea! 23:06:24 Chiku: Hmm? 23:06:35 Rin: you go on ahead and i'll lead the ones who are still alive to the kitchen, it'll be a surprise! 23:07:05 Chiku: Oh! But, do you know where they are? 23:07:20 Chiku: I mean, they probably would be freaked out 23:07:28 Chiku: we're sort of robots... 23:07:36 Chiku: *she reaches out and takes his hand* 23:07:42 Rin: don't worry! i got this! 23:07:42 Chiku: Lets just go back together 23:08:18 Chiku: *watches his face* Seriously, Gem will /probably/ disconnect me as soon as he sees me. 23:08:28 Chiku: And I need you. 23:08:47 Rin: ok, I gotcha! 23:08:57 Nobu: *stares at food* I need you 23:09:15 Chiku: *she smiles a little before nodding* come on, lets head back 23:09:41 Louise: *looks at the clock* 23:09:45 | Edited 23:09:50 Louise: It's a quarter after one 23:09:49 Rin: *nods* 23:10:06 Louise: I'm all alone 23:10:11 Louise: and I need you now~ 23:10:32 Chiku: *she heads back towards the kitchen, walking in to rejoin them* 23:11:11 Rin: *follows her* 23:11:40 Chiku: Oh? Are we singing here? 23:11:50 Louise: Maybe 23:16:48 Gem & Ini: It was almost as though it was a dream. Everything that happened so far, everything that transpired. Their deep sleep almost drowned the two boys, if not from depression then from the exhaustion of the hurricane of events that transpired yesterday. They've tried not to lose their light, yes, and they haven't spiraled too far down the despair hole, but.. What else was there to wake up for, for either of them? Gemalli had Felix, yes. That was one thing that he hoped no one would ever take away from him. But his brother, Inirgo, had lost someone right before he could even catch a glimmer of light. Aside from his only kin... Gemalli was used like garbage. He not only caused so much drama, but... He carted Rin's /body/ to the scene.. How could he have been so blind.. And Inirgo, poor young Ini.. He bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, he did /so well/ in the trial.. He placed Nobu to death and while he technically won his challenge against Trevor.. While he did save his brother, everyone else maybe.. God, how much pain did he had to endure in order to even make it to bed. Both of them.. Both of them became ugly during their time in the school. What was usually the first thing that would come to them now was a chore, and even more now.. A reluctant choice. How can they show their faces now.. Who's left to show themselves to? Mizuki.. Keiko.. Felix.. And them two, maybe. Lord knows with how disfigured their thoughts and memories are, they might've let a student slip or two. It was more of their body memory that forced the two out of bed. More of automaton muscle work that helped each other dress one another, ready themselves, and push through the door. Step. Step. Step. Step. The two of them reached the cafeteria. With a unified sigh, they looked inside. No one. It was.. Weird. Before when they would find no one here, it would be either cause of worry or because they wanted to find solace from every damn person in this school. Just a chance to breathe, maybe, a chance to hope that no one would die. They both looked to each other, each face mirroring the other. The twins were tired. They were exhausted. They just wanted this game to be over, one way or another.. They were about to turn around when they heard a flurry of commotion coming from the kitchen. The two boys paused. "... Should we..?" Inirgo didn't bother to look to his brother, but from the corner of his eye, he could see Gemalli make a slight nod before beginning to walk. The two of them walked once more, and entered the kitchen, expecting to see one or two souls, or what was left of the students from the trial. What the found, instead.. Could've been mistaken for a dream. Both of them stopped, dead frozen, and looked to the scene in front of them with wide-eyed wonderment.. Curiousity.. Shocked? How about all three, for the hell of it? 23:17:33 Nobu: *banging a cracker on the window of her tv with her virtual mouth open* 23:18:21 | Edited 23:18:32 Rin: *he grinned at them* been a while huh? :D 23:19:06 Gem & Ini: "... H-How..." "What...?" 23:19:37 Gem & Ini: "R-Rin...? Nobu..? But.." Gemalli was the first to form any type of question, his mouth numb with pure, blank confusion. 23:19:51 Nobu: *she tosses the cracker* God got sick of us and threw us out 23:20:01 Louise: *giggles* YO~!! 23:20:25 Rin: *he walks towards them* well? surprised? don't blame ya! :D 23:20:31 Chiku: Ahh, Gem, Ini! 23:20:32 Nobu: *She smiles gently* it's wonderful to see you again, masters 23:20:39 Chiku: *smiles, trying to keep it sweet* 23:20:53 Louise: We didn't pay the rent up there 23:21:00 Louise: Got kicked out 23:21:05 Chiku: Yeah, we got caught smoking weed. 23:21:09 Chiku: *laughs* 23:21:15 Nobu: And being lesbians 23:21:21 Louise: Wild times 23:21:56 Yuki: *Yuki breaks out of a daze and turns around, catching sight of Ini and Gem. The grey haired teen's facial expressions turns to one of shock before breaking out into a grin.* 23:22:35 | Edited 23:22:42 Louise: Trust me, guys, you would've loved our parties 23:23:23 Gem & Ini: "Louise, Ch-Chiku, even..?" Gemalli looked to everyone, and his hands covered his mouth. God.. They were all back.. It was just like the beginning, it was all.. It was just like before. It was all before this hell..!! Inirgo also viewed the sight, both to his shock and dismay, but then that was when he appeared. That was when.. "Y-Yuki..? Yuki?! Is.. Please.. Let it be..!!" 23:23:44 Yuki: Ini!!! 23:23:49 Gem & Ini: Inirgo was the first one to cry, seeing his beloved friend, crush, other half, /Yuki/ return. 23:23:51 Louise: How's it hanging~? 23:23:52 | Edited 23:23:57 Gem & Ini: "Y-YUKI!!!!" 23:25:57 Louise: So~! Gem~! How are you~? 23:27:04 Yuki: *Yuki runs up to Ini, speechless. All that could be done was look to the other and smile.* 23:27:37 Gem & Ini: Inirgo ran up to the illustrator, almost full force. But he had to slow down, he didn't want to crush, hurt, god forbid even scratch Yuki. 23:27:56 Gem & Ini: He didn't want to ruin anything, if he even faltered... Every second was a gift, and Inirgo needed every part of it. 23:28:28 Gem & Ini: "Y-Yuki.." Inirgo opened his arms and gently, softly, wrapped Yuki in a hug. He let his tears run as he softly cried into his shoulder. 23:29:27 Yuki: Ini...I..I missed you.. 23:30:03 Gem & Ini: "I-I never.. I never got.. To say good-bye.. We never.. We never got to hunt the oven monsters together, did we? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that all of this happened..!! I missed you so much, Yuki! I tried to be strong, I tried.." 23:30:20 Chiku: *glances at Gem before looking away at Yuki and smiling happily, glad everything wasn't /completely/ ruined* 23:31:04 Louise: *looks at Nobu* I don't like being ignored...*pouts* It's not~ very~ nice~ 23:31:14 Rin: *he whispers to chiku* hey c'mon, you wanted to apologise to him, right? ;) 23:31:30 Gem & Ini: Inirgo softly shook with his cries as he snugged the illustrator tighter. "I never want to let you go, never again! We have so much..!!" Irony to his words, Inirgo let go of Yuki and quickly, hastily shuffled through his white cape until he pulled out a picture. 23:31:30 Gem & Ini: "Look! It's us!!" 23:31:51 Nobu: *motions the packet of crackers to Louise* cracker? 23:31:54 Chiku: I did, but I don't know if he'll listen to me, ya know? And I understand that. 23:32:12 Nobu: *pushes the packet in her tv face* 23:32:34 Gem & Ini: "We.. We were supposed to meet again!!" He grinned through his tears. It was the picture from the last motive, the one that displayed Inirgo and Yuki happily together. "We were supposed to meet again, and we did.. After everything, we did!" 23:32:35 Louise: Why not try. *smashes one at the screen* 23:32:53 Nobu: Did it taste good? 23:33:07 Louise: average 23:33:20 Nobu: Oh 23:33:27 Rin: *still whispering* but you wanted to apologise, shouldn't that be reason enough? 23:33:52 Louise: Any cheese? 23:33:58 Yuki: *Yuki just smiled, so happy that Ini was here..although the fact he couldnt feel the hug was a bit saddening.* Huh? *The Illustrator looks to the picture.* 23:34:22 Chiku: Yeah, It should be reason enough I just... *she sighs softly* 23:34:25 Nobu: Of course, mistress 23:34:36 Chiku: I know I can't feel anything, I'm just scared. 23:35:07 Nobu: *she gets cheese from the fridge handing it to Louise with a smile)) 23:36:16 Rin: but, you'll still feel regret, wether we can feel anything physically or not, we still have our emotions :) 23:37:33 Chiku: *she looks back over at Gem and contemplates the idea, before looking away* I dunno, I might see if he sees me or not. 23:38:18 Louise: I'll get it~ *goes to the fridge and grabs the cheese* 23:38:29 Rin: *he grins, walks over and lifts her up* 23:38:52 Rin: *he walks back in front of gem and places her there* 23:38:56 Chiku: ARE YOU-?! 23:39:04 Chiku: *WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY* 23:39:28 Chiku: *jinoidvjiwubgwoiperhief n0nononono* 23:39:46 Gem & Ini: "I-I held onto this ever since I got it. Rin, all of us had a feeling that what these pictures were holding were the truth. And.. I hoped that.. That maybe we were friends before! That we knew each other before!" Inirgo nodded, looking back up to the AI. 23:40:10 Louise: *smashes cheese on screen* 23:40:26 Nobu: Incredible 23:40:30 Gem & Ini: "I-I don't care how you came back, I'm just happy you did.. I want to spend as much time as I can with you! I want to live with you, Yuki! I want us to be happy, and share memories together!" Inirgo's tears still streamed, although it was less of a flow. 23:40:30 Chiku: *folds and unfolds her hands a little, unable to look at Gem* U-u-uh,, 23:40:36 Chiku: hi,, 23:40:50 Chiku: -- *looks up at Rin with a questioning look like WHY* 23:40:51 Louise: perfection 23:40:55 Nobu: We have really moved forward in our investigation of our robotic bodies 23:40:59 Rin: *he nods to inirgo before he places one hand on chiku's shoulder and the other on gem's* 23:41:11 Louise: it's almost real 23:41:16 Gem & Ini: Gemalli could only softly chuckle to himself, his own form of tears letting loose. He didn't acknowledge what was going around him until Chiku was in front of him. "?!" 23:41:16 Gem & Ini: "A-Ah, Chiku..." 23:41:16 Gem & Ini: "..." 23:41:20 Nobu: That being we can't eat or fuck so what's the point 23:41:22 Yuki: Ah, I see!!! 23:41:36 Louise: none 23:41:43 Louise: I need a lot to be happy 23:41:53 Gem & Ini: He let out a crooked grin, one that didn't show any malice, but rather.. Of blind happiness. 23:41:54 Louise: at least in our land of the dead we could eat and fuck 23:42:10 Nobu: And smoke weed.... 23:42:11 Gem & Ini: Without hesitating or even thinking, he rushed Chiku with a hug. 23:42:11 Chiku: Ah, sorry, I didn't want to wreck any sort of happiness I mean I can like go if you want,,, 23:42:12 Gem & Ini: "W-Welcome back.. All of you, welcome back..!!" 23:42:13 Chiku: -!!! 23:42:21 Gem & Ini: Gemalli shook with a happy laugh. 23:42:21 Louise: yeah 23:42:28 Rin: *he noticed the happiness in his smile and was reassured* 23:42:29 Louise: crazy parties.... 23:42:29 Gem & Ini: A happy laugh, choked with tears. 23:42:30 Gem & Ini: "All of you!!" 23:43:02 Chiku: *shocked by the hug, her eyes wide, she gently hugs him back a little* Ah, oh my god, this isn't at all what I expected,, 23:43:05 Louise: I thought you forgot I ever existed there, Gem~! 23:43:11 Nobu: Ah, thank you masters! 23:43:22 Chiku: But it's good to be back, that we have a second chance!! 23:43:23 Louise: *laughs* 23:43:31 Nobu: *she smiles genuinely at them* 23:44:27 Gem & Ini: Gemalli snugged Chiku tighter as he let out all of his sorrow, while still trying to maintain a laugh. He finally, finally felt himself a little lighter.. 23:44:57 Chiku: a-ah careful!! I mean, I am just a robot! *she laughs a little* 23:45:24 Gem & Ini: "God, I-I'm so sorry, for all of this hell.. We should've gotten out together.. But all of you!! All of you came back! We can.. We can still get out, somehow, someway!!" "Oh, god, Chiku, sorry, sorry!" Gemalli let go of his strong hug, releasing the automaton. 23:45:37 Gem & Ini: "I didn't, I... I'm just happy that we're all back again.." 23:45:40 Yuki: Ah...I just can't believe it..we're all back!! 23:46:16 Gem & Ini: "That you're back. That everyone is back, regardless.." Gemalli sighed as he wiped his tears, looking up to see Louise and Nobu as well. 23:46:29 Rin: and we will! *he clutched his hand into a fist in front of his face* we're all back together and it's our time to shine and finish this once and for all! :D 23:46:48 Louise: *grins brightly and waves* 23:47:22 Chiku: *she laughed softly once more, shaking her head a little* It's okay!! I just dunno how strong these robots are, and I wouldn't like to be the one to find out! 23:47:24 Rin: it might not be what we all expected but it's still something! :D 23:48:15 Gem & Ini: "Louise! Great god, it's been forever since we saw each other!" Gemalli took a step, but then wheeled around and grabbed both of Chiku's hands and held them in his. "We'll talk later. We'll reconnect. We'll rebuild, don't worry." The shine in his eyes bore no lies, only honesty. With that, he turned around and went to reconnect with one of his first friends on the campus. 23:48:21 Nobu: We can't eat, master Gemalli 23:48:49 Louise: It has been a while~ 23:48:59 Louise: I missed our chats~ 23:49:10 Gem & Ini: "Lousie, goodness.. How have you been?" Gemalli looked to Lousie, but was then caught by Nobu's statement. "Oh? Oh dear, that's sad.. That means we can't make you anything, can we? Not even oil or whatever?" 23:49:25 Louise: I can't have any alcohol either 23:49:35 Louise: I've been fine~ 23:49:35 Chiku: *she smiled brightly back at him, the same happiness flashing in her eyes. She knew he wasn't lying, and it made her incredibly happy to know he was at least thankful to see her again. She watched him go over to the others, the smile remaining* 23:49:40 Louise: I have a lovely house up there~ 23:49:45 Louise: You'd love it! 23:49:47 Chiku: ah, that was a lot better than I expected/ 23:49:51 Gem & Ini: Gemalli's glance went back to Lousie. "Gosh, I've missed everything about you! You always brought so much light to the place." 23:49:53 Nobu: I would prefer not to consume oil 23:50:01 Gem & Ini: "A house?" Inirgo asked, overhearing the conversation. 23:50:10 Louise: Aw how sweet of you dear~! 23:50:13 Nobu: Yes, when I was dead I could fit though the doors 23:50:15 Louise: Yeah! 23:50:22 Louise: We can imagine our own houses~ 23:50:25 Nobu: Truly heaven 23:50:35 Rin: oh yeah that! 23:50:37 Louise: I have a little cottage that I had to stretch it yesterday for Nobu~ 23:50:54 Chiku: Ah, yeah! We can imagine anything we want, anything at all! And it appears! 23:51:14 Louise: And we've been watching! 23:51:18 Louise: The whole time! 23:51:19 Gem & Ini: "Wow.. That must be rather nice! Granted, there has to have been something for compensation, considering all of the misfortune.." Inirgo looked to Yuki. "Did you also have a house, too?" 23:51:26 Louise: We've seen every trial 23:51:35 Gem & Ini: "Watching? Really now?" Gemalli was rather surprised. 23:51:45 Gem & Ini: "So then why didn't you try ~contacting us from the deeeeaaaad~?" He joked. 23:51:56 Louise: Yeah! We got to see everything that happened and go back to catch up and such 23:52:05 Nobu: Please don't tell me you've been watching us individually 23:52:06 Louise: I haven't mastered that yet~ *laughs* 23:52:18 Louise: Nah, usually in groups 23:52:19 Nobu: That would be worrying 23:52:25 Yuki: *The AI nods.* Ah, yes! I did! 23:52:26 Louise: I give up when you guys are alone 23:52:35 Louise: cause...you know 23:52:44 Louise: you usually sleep when you're alone 23:52:50 Louise: Or other things 23:53:14 | Edited 23:53:37 Rin: *he put his arm around gem's shoulders* man you really snapped when I died, did you miss me that much? :D *he said jokingly* 23:53:33 Gem & Ini: "Oh, god.. Rin!!" 23:53:39 Gem & Ini: Gemalli embrached the robot in a bear hug. 23:53:50 Gem & Ini: "God, you have NO IDE- Well, maybe you did.. God, everything you were put through..!!" 23:54:01 | Edited 23:54:14 Rin: *he hugged back, watching how much strength he was using* 23:54:14 Gem & Ini: "Was it a nice house? What was it like, Yuki?" Inirgo asked. 23:54:58 Rin: i'll admit, nobu scared the shit outta me! :D 23:55:15 Nobu: Your face was funny 23:55:30 Chiku: *laughs at Nobu softly* 23:55:43 Louise: I watched over my own death at one point when I was alone... 23:55:50 Louise: Pretty... 23:55:50 Louise: wow... 23:56:07 Rin: by the way what was i apologising for nobu? 23:56:13 Rin: you never said 23:56:27 Gem & Ini: "Oh dear.. Gosh, I'm really sorry about that first trial.." Gemalli looked back to Louise. 23:56:28 Nobu: For touching yourself at night 23:56:31 Gem & Ini: "Everything was a circus act, and not in a good way." He shook his head. 23:56:37 Louise: Dont! It's alright... 23:56:41 Louise: I was... 23:56:47 Chiku: *laughing* Oh my god, I've missed all of you guys! 23:56:52 Chiku: *shakes her head* 23:57:03 Louise: A little upset 23:57:21 | Edited 23:57:24 Louise: I shouldn't have brought Raymond down with me 23:57:36 Gem & Ini: "Oh, Louise.." Gemalli released himself from Rin as he went and lightly cupped Louise hands in his. 23:57:42 Gem & Ini: "It wasn't your fault, Louise." 23:57:46 Gem & Ini: "It was just this place." 23:57:54 Gem & Ini: Gemalli sca- 23:58:04 Yuki: It was nice! It was just like my dearest brother's and I's house back home.. ( im sorry this is late bye ) 23:58:09 Rin: *he turns to nobu* yeeeeeah i highly doubt that was it 23:58:23 Louise: I'm alright now! honest! I'm back again! 23:59:00 Gem & Ini: Gemalli scanned the room, and took the sight of his old friends once more. "None of this was our fault.. The only one at fault here is the same person who put us in here." 23:59:34 Louise: The mastermind 23:59:38 Louise: Which~ 23:59:51 Chiku: *she looks back at Gemalli and smiles sheepishly, but nods a little* 00:00:05 Nobu: Yes, it was because in your sleep you told everyone I kill people for a living in my spare time *smashes another cracker on her screen* 00:00:21 Rin: ...............hah? 00:00:22 Louise: I asked you to work on /rather/ than condem Ray~! 00:00:32 Gem & Ini: "That must've been nice, Yuki. Maybe, if we can all get out of here, all of us, we can make a house just like that! Or something.." Inirgo's faint blush was covered by him scratching his face and looking down. 00:00:52 Nobu: And I was for sure everyone would hate me. Mostly I wanted you to apologise to Trevor for upsetting him* 00:01:21 Rin: what did i do to upset him? 00:01:23 Yuki: Aha, yes!! That'd be wonderful.. 00:10:04 Nobu: Ever think there's an alternate universe where we are all professional clothes taker offers and pole dancers? 00:10:16 Chiku: Yes. 00:10:19 Yuki: Yes. 00:10:23 Louise: Yes 00:10:26 Rin: fuck yes 00:10:29 Nobu: I thought so 00:10:30 Louise: I am in this life 00:11:11 Nobu: *whispers* so am I...for certain people 00:11:15 Gem & Ini: "That'd be entertaining." Gem cocked a grin. 00:11:17 Gem & Ini: "Gem!" 00:11:23 Gem & Ini: "It's been ages since I've been to a club! Don't hate." 00:11:24 Rin: *Gangnam style music video plays on his screen for a few seconds then goes back to normal* 00:11:27 Louise: Well~ *giggles* 00:12:29 Nobu: Well it's certainly a *quietly* takeoffyourclothes strange notion 00:12:50 Chiku: *glances at Nobu with a frown but breaks into a smile* 00:13:05 Gem & Ini: Gemalli couldn't help but laugh at the hysteria around him. He looked to Inirgo, who was happy alongside Yuki. 00:13:14 Gem & Ini: Yes.. This was what he was fighting for, what was the reason to get up in the morning. 00:13:28 Gem & Ini: And nothing brought him any greater joy than finally having a classroom full of his friends once more. 00:13:55 Gem & Ini: He looked back to Louise. "What were you giggling about, hmm?" He chuckled. 00:14:09 Louise: *giggles more* Nothing much~ 00:14:17 Gem & Ini: "Aww, are you trying to be cute?" 00:14:27 Gem & Ini: "Oh, wait. That's right. You don't have to try." 00:14:44 Louise: Maybe I am. That's for you to decide. *laughs* 00:14:52 Gem & Ini: "You were always such a doll!" Gem softly smiled at his friend. 00:19:01 Gem & Ini: "Is it really now?" Gem flashed a grin at the linguist. "What would your doting boyfriend say, though? He doesn't mind a little bit of blush, does he?" 00:19:55 Louise: *laughs softly* I don't think he'll mind too much~ 00:23:37 Louise: *giggles softly and nods* Well this welcome is certainly more than I expected~ 00:24:21 Gem & Ini: "Anything to make you feel alive again~" 00:25:16 Rin: by the way gemalli, i know this might seem kinda creepy but, where's my body?, i wanna get the pens and blowdarts and stuff out my pocket :D 00:25:25 Louise: How gentlemanly~! I never even felt this kind of welcome from Engish boys~ 00:25:39 Gem & Ini: Gemalli looked to Rin. "Er.." 00:25:55 Gem & Ini: "Oh! Rin!" Inirgo waved for him to come over. "I still have your stuff!" 00:26:22 Gem & Ini: Gemalli looked down and gave Louise a gentleman of a grin he could muster as he lightly pat her.. TV head. 00:26:27 Rin: ah! that's handy! :D 00:26:28 Gem & Ini: It felt odd, since well.. It wasn't a head. 00:26:34 Gem & Ini: But it was something! 00:26:47 Louise: Close enough. *giggles* 00:27:24 Rin: *he walks over to ini* can i get my stuff? :D 00:27:36 Nobu: No 00:27:41 Nobu: You can't 00:31:24 | Edited 00:31:38 Rin: *turns to nobu and grins* fuck da police! 00:32:44 Chiku: *hands Nobu a cracker* here 00:32:46 Nobu: I am the police 00:32:52 Nobu: Nee naw 00:33:50 Rin: well then i'm robbing someone *turns to inirgo* stuff please :D 00:34:22 Nobu: *Takes the cracker, stuffing the cracker into Rin's screen* 00:34:35 Nobu: Robbery is wrong 00:34:39 Rin: nomnomnomnom :3 00:34:41 Chiku: oh-!! *she laughs* 00:35:29 Rin: so is wasting food 00:35:58 Nobu: It's not wasted, it gave it's life for justice 00:36:08 Louise: and our pleasure 00:38:35 Rin: *he puts his hands together and bows* bujini yasunde kudasai 00:40:10 Nobu: I don't speak chinese 00:40:51 | Edited 00:55:14 Rin: japanese, there's a difference, surprisingly 00:41:01 Nobu: I............. 00:41:11 Chiku: How much of a difference? 00:41:12 Nobu: Was joking 00:41:13 Chiku: Louise? 00:41:19 Nobu: You know the thing where people laugh 00:41:33 Louise: Well~ 00:41:34 Nobu: After you say something silly 00:41:38 Louise: first there's the difference of symbols 00:41:48 Louise: then the different alphabet 00:41:50 Louise: then the sounds 00:41:57 Louise: the pronounciation 00:42:06 Louise: the the accent 00:42:10 Nobu: Master Rin..../im/ japanese 00:42:13 Louise: the meaning of some things 00:42:33 Louise: but to anyone from europe~ 00:42:41 Louise: they do look similar 00:42:49 Louise: and they can be different to distingiush 00:43:05 Louise: die to symbols and letters 00:43:06 Rin: in otherwords i'm paying the cracker my respects and to rest peacefully 00:43:22 Nobu: I know what you said 00:43:27 Nobu: I'm JAPANESE 00:43:48 Rin: I heard you, i was telling everybody else 00:43:55 Nobu: I was making a HAHA 00:44:01 Nobu: Oh okay 01:09:49 Rin: and a HAHA you made!